Tarde de sofa
by VainillaPeriwinkle
Summary: Una tarde en el sofá, en la que Gajeel esta rescostado sobre el regazo de Levy, ella se dedica a recordar como pudo llegar a estar en esa situación. Historia basada en un dibujo de rboz. Gale.


Levy suspiró al acabar el libro. Siempre le había gustado Romeo y Julieta y la historia le encantaba pero, para ella, la muerte de ambos era absurda. ¿Nadie le podía haber dicho a él antes de nada que la muerte de ella era una farsa? Para Levy, la muerte de los dos siempre sería innecesaria. Cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita que tenía al lado y observó la situación que tenía delante. Gajeel estaba tumbado boca abajo en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo mientras que Lily se había quedado dormido sobre sus pies que estaban estirados sobre la mesa. La tele aún estaba encendida y el volumen muy bajo para no molestarla a ella, cosa innecesaria pues cuando comenzaba a leer todo lo demás desaparecía, excepto Gajeel, y Lily en ocasiones.

Le resultaba curioso como de importante habían llegado a ser para ella aquellos dos dormilones. Jet y Droy siempre habían estado a su lado, habían sido sus compañeros desde hacía años pero nunca habían conseguido sacarla de su libro. Habían perdido misiones en ocasiones o las habían empezado muy tarde porque ella había estado leyendo y, por más que la habían llamado, ella no había reaccionado. Sin embargo, la simple presencia de Gajeel le hacía levantar la vista del libro. No hacía falta que hiciera ruido, ella era capaz de notar su presencia y solo eso era suficiente para hacerla levantar la vista del libro, por muy interesante que le resultase. Con Lily no bastaba solo su presencia pero solo con que la llamara una vez, era suficiente para reclamar su atención.

Eso no implicaba que a Jet y Droy les quisiera menos. Claro que los quería y les tenía mucho cariño, eran sus mejores amigos y siempre habían estado a su lado. Habían sido sus compañeros durante su infancia y adolescencia y la habían hecho reír. Tenía que admitir que se volvió un poco tedioso cuando ambos habían presentado interés amoroso por ella y trataban de alagarla en todo momento y todo se convertía en una competición por su interés. Sin embargo, los quería, eran como sus hermanos. A pesar de eso, tenía que admitir que Gajeel se había ganado su corazón en muy poco tiempo, al igual que Lily. Su presencia era muy importante para ella, ni si quiera Lucy había conseguido sacarla de su lectura y eso que también se había hecho un hueco de forma rápida en su corazón. Eso le recordó cómo empezó todo hace dos meses.

-Flashback-

Levy levantó la vista del libro al notar a Gajeel pasar por su lado. Lo buscó con la mirada y vio cómo se dirigía al tablón de anuncios a buscar un trabajo.

Levy-chan.- llamo alguien a su lado.

Lu-chan, me has asustado.- dijo sobresaltada, con la mano en el pecho.

Llevo quince minutos llamándote aunque parece que no soy tan interesante como cierto Dragon Slayer.

Levy se sonrojo hasta competir con el pelo de Erza. Lucy rio divertida.

¿Cuándo te vas a confesar?- pregunto curiosa.

¡Lu-chan!.- exclama Levy, poniéndose más roja aún si era posible.

¿Qué? Lleváis meses saliendo juntos de misión, Jet y Droy están constantemente deprimidos. Por eso, creo que ya es hora de que te confieses.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el libro desapareció de sus manos, acabando en las de Lucy, y ella fue levantada del asiento y echada sobre un musculado hombro. En seguida supo quién era y se sonrojó.

Gajeel.- se quejó.

Nos vamos de misión, enana.

Bájame, puedo andar sola.

Eres lenta enana y el tren sale enseguida.

Levy suspiró y se dejó hacer, total, Gajeel no iba a cambiar de idea. Se despidió con la mano de Lucy y se sujetó como pudo a la ancha espalda de Gajeel. En realidad, le encantaba pero no lo iba a admitir, al menos de momento.

Al llegar a la estación, Lily ya les esperaba con los billetes. Subieron mientras el pitido del tren anunciaba la salida inminente del tren. En cuanto el tren se puso en marcha, Gajeel cayó mareado, ocupando todo un sofá. Lily y Levy suspiraron y comenzaron a contarse historias pasadas como solían hacer. Al llegar al lugar de la misión, hablaron con el alcalde y, tras un par de puñetazos por parte de Gajeel y un par de traducciones por parte de Levy, acabaron la misión. La misión les había llevado menos de lo esperado pero no lo suficiente como para que saliesen trenes, tendrían que esperar al día siguiente. Además, el pueblo estaba de fiestas por lo que todas las habitaciones de todos los hoteles estaban cogidos.

¿Y si acampamos en el bosque que había aquí al lado? Será divertido.- sugirió Levy.

Gajeel gruño en respuesta, cansado de dar vueltas por la ciudad y dispuesto a lo que fuera. Lily asintió con entusiasmo y señalo un pequeño comercio 24 horas donde al menos podrían encontrar comida y, con suerte, un par de sacos de dormir por lo menos. Con la comida no tuvieron problemas pero saco de dormir solo quedaba uno. Aunque Levy dijo que no hacía falta, que para solo dormir uno en el saco no dormía ninguno, Gajeel se negó y los obligó a comprarlo. Tan cabezota como siempre.

Se dirigieron al bosque y allí montaron su pequeño campamento nocturno. Gajeel montó una hoguera rápidamente mientras Levy y Lily decidían que comían, se habían emocionado comprando cosas. Cenaron tranquilos, entre pequeñas conversaciones sobre todo entre Lily y Levy, aunque Gajeel se había vuelto bastante hablador con el paso del tiempo, bastante para lo que él era. No solo hablaba para quejarse, hablaba para mantener una conversación y a Levy le encantaba ese cambio. Había cambiado mucho desde el primer encuentro que habían tenido, cuando la había atacado. Aunque el cambio ya se le noto el primer día que se unió al gremio, cuando la protegió del rayo de Laxus. Levy sabía que ahí había empezado todo lo que sentía por él.

La noche comenzó a refrescar, por lo que Levy se metió en el saco de dormir y Lily se metió con ella, temblando como si fuera gelatina. La cabecita de Lily quedó justo debajo de su barbilla, sobresaliendo del borde del saco para poder ver las estrellas como había sugerido Levy hace un rato. Levy buscó con la mirada a Gajeel y lo encontró apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, con los brazos tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Parecía tan tranquilo cuando estaba así, aunque su rostro seguía mostrando esa expresión enojada. _"¿Por qué no te confiesas?"_ Las palabras de Lucy vinieron a su mente y la hicieron sonrojarse, apartando la vista de Gajeel. No podía hacerlo, es decir, estaba claro que él no sentía lo mismo por ella, no podía compararse con las demás chicas del gremio. Todas eran bonitas, altas y con unos cuerpos espectaculares. Ella era pequeña de tamaño y su cuerpo semejante al de una niña pequeña también, apenas desarrollado.

Levy suspiró y Lily elevó los ojos, tratando de ver que le pasaba. Y es que, tras el recuerdo de las palabras de Lucy le había vuelto a machacar lo de siempre, los "y si". ¿Y si no me confieso pero si le gusto y pierdo la oportunidad? ¿Y si me confieso y no le gusto, seguirá tratándome como siempre? Y así un montón más de preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ello pero que ahora no estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Con un poco de valentía, repto por el suelo dentro del saco hasta llegar a lado de Gajeel, sentándose al lado suyo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Gajeel abrió los ojos sorprendido, con un ligero sonrojo y dirigió la mirada a Levy que miraba hacia las estrellas más roja que un tomate. Gajeel sonrió levemente. Esa enana le tenía loco, ¿desde cuándo no se la podía quitar de la cabeza? Rodeo a la chica con el brazo y la atrajo más hacia sí, apretándola más contra su costado. Levy se sonrojó aún más si era posible y terminó de sacar la valentía que tenía.

Me gustas.- le confesó a Gajeel.

Lo siguientes segundos fueron los más interminables para Levy, hasta que la mano de Gajeel atrapó su barbilla, obligándola a girarse y notó como Lily se deslizaba dentro del saco. Gajeel la obligó a mirarla y, entonces, la besó. Sus labios se posaron firmes sobre los suyos y Levy correspondió de inmediato. Aquello era el paraíso. Los labios de Gajeel jugaron con los de ellas y, poco después, su lengua hizo una incursión al interior de su boca, explorándola. Levy trató de no perder el ritmo, acercando su cuerpo al de él todo lo que pudo. Cuando el aire escaseaba, Gajeel se separó de ella lentamente. Levy abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los rojos de Gajeel muy cerca, haciendo que un leve sonrojo adornase sus mejillas.

Ya era hora de que lo dijeras, enana. Gihii.- dijo Gajeel.

Levy tardó unos segundos en procesar la información. Su sonrojo subió aún más pero esta vez de enfado y golpeó a Gajeel en el brazo. Este volvió a reír con su típica risa.

Si lo sabías y no me ibas a rechazar, ¿por qué no hiciste tú algo?- preguntó molesta.

Quería ver como lo intentabas, aunque has sido muy directa para mi sorpresa.- dijo divertido.

Eres un idiota.- dijo Levy con un mohín.

Pero te gusta este idiota, gihii.

La verdad, ahora me lo estoy replanteando.- le dijo Levy, con el mejor tono de indiferencia que puedo poner.

¿Ah?

Idiota.- se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Lily desde el interior del saco.

Así comenzó una discusión entre los dos, que se zanjó cuando Gajeel atrapó a Levy contra el tronco del árbol y volvió a besarla pero, esta vez con más rudeza. Aunque el primero le había gustado por la dulzura que desprendía, a Levy este le encendía de formas en las que nunca antes nadie lo había hecho por lo que no pudo evitar derretirse y perdonar a Gajeel. Mientras el pobre Lily, del que ambos se habían olvidado, moría de vergüenza en el interior del saco.

-Fin del flashback-

Levy acarició el cabello de Gajeel. Había descubierto que, a pesar de su aspecto, era suave y ella era la única permitida a tocarlo. Desde que lo había rozado por primera vez, se había vuelto adicta a su suavidad y, siempre que tenía ocasión, lo acariciaba. Gajeel notó la caricia y abrió perezosamente los ojos, mientras giraba sobre las piernas de Levy. Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los marrones cálidos de su enana, que le regaló inmediatamente una sonrisa dulce.

Ya era hora de que despertaras, dormilón.- le dijo Levy.

Gajeel se levantó sobre sus codos y depositó un ligero beso en la nariz de ella. Nunca se hubiera imaginado haciendo eso pero había cambiado mucho desde que ella se había confesado. La necesidad de ser cariñoso y de cuidarla se había hecho más intensa si es que eso era posible. ¿Qué tipo de brujería había usado con él? Por su parte, Levy se había sonrojado, no acostumbrada aún a ese tipo de muestras de afecto.

Me aburría, enana. Tenía esperanza de que nos pudiésemos entretener los dos solos cuando Lily se durmiera.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Levy se sonrojó al pillar la indirecta de Gajeel y él rio con su típica risa mientras se elevaba sobre los codos para alcanzar los labios de Levy. El suave contacto apenas duro para convertirse rápidamente en un beso cargado de pasión, que hizo que el deseo de Levy subiera desde su vientre. El sabor metálico de la boca de Gajeel, al que se había vuelto adicta, comenzaba a embriagarla, haciendo que sus manos de forma automática tomaran su cara, sujetándola contra ella, evitando que pudiera escapar en algún momento.

¿Mejor os dejo solos?- preguntó Lily.

Levy se sobresaltó y se alejó de la boca de Gajeel, mirando por encima de su cabeza para ver al pequeño Lily que estaba encima de sus pies, restregándose todavía sus ojitos adormilados. El pobre se acababa de levantar y se había encontrado con la escena. Levy se sonrojó aún más mientras que Gajeel chasqueó la lengua.

Qué oportuno.- murmuro Gajeel, chasqueando la lengua.

Lily sonrió con sorna, lo que Gajeel interpreto como que lo había hecho de forma intencionada y, así, comenzó una discusión, como era costumbre, entre ambos sobre los derechos que cada uno tenía sobre la casa. En un principio Levy se había preocupado, pensando que ella era la causante de esas discusiones. Más tarde Lily la tranquilizó, asegurándole que ya discutían así antes de que ella comenzara a salir con Gajeel. Levy suspiro y recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras una suave sonrisa afloraba a sus labios. Esos idiotas, siempre igual. Pero eran sus idiotas y ahora eran su más preciada familia.


End file.
